Multimedia Messaging Service (referred to as MMS) is a short message service developed by mobile operators, which performs multimedia transmission with Wireless Application Protocol (referred to as WAP) as a carrier. The MMS service has the characteristics of supporting multimedia functions and being capable of transmitting content and information with comprehensive functions. The information includes information of various multimedia formats such as text, image, sound, and video.
The MMS service can realize instant multimedia information transmission of mobile phone end-to-end, mobile phone terminal-to-Internet or Internet-to-mobile phone terminal. Compared with the existing ordinary short messages, in addition to basic text information, the MMS is also configured with abundant multimedia contents such as color images, sound, animation, vibration, video and etc. Moreover, the MMS can be further configured with application contents such as news, cartoons, greeting cards, animated games and etc.
In the current market, mobile phone terminals of the medium end and high end used by most users can support the MMS service, for example, they can be configured with MMS application programs. In the MMS applications of mobile phone terminals, the receiving and transmitting modules of the MMS applications are very important and also very complicated, and the complexity is more prominent especially for MMS receiving process.
Currently, there are generally two receiving modes for the MMS: one is manual receiving (or known as delay receiving), and the other is automatic receiving (or known as immediate receiving), wherein the manual receiving indicates that, after receiving a notification message from the MMS center, if detecting that the MMS receiving setting on the mobile phone terminal is the delay receiving, the mobile phone terminal notifies the user of the receipt of the notification message, which requires the user to get the MMS message from the MMS center by operating the downloading function of the notification message; and the automatic receiving indicates that, after receiving the notification message from the MMS center, if detecting that the MMS receiving setting on the mobile phone terminal is the immediate receiving, the mobile phone terminal does not need to notify the user of the receipt of the notification message but directly obtains the MMS message from the MMS center through the notification message, and then, notifies the user of the receipt of a new MMS message.
In mobile communication specifications, the MMS default receiving setting of the mobile phone terminal is immediate receiving. Thus, at present, what is used by most users is MMS automatic receiving mode. However, in the existing medium end and high end mobile phones, especially in smart mobile phones in which software and service functions are relatively complicated, the following technical problems exist in the conventional MMS receiving methods, during the process of the system (viz. mobile phone terminal) receiving MMS:
(1) if the terminal user is currently using CS (Circuit Switch) domain module (for example, voice calls), the CS domain and PS (Packet Switch) domain can not coexist in some cases, which will therefore cause failure in MMS downloading or failure in the connection of a voice call;
(2) if the terminal user is currently using other PS domain module (such as web browser, JAVA, Fetion, and stream media), there exist the case of network dial-up conflict, which will therefore cause service interruption of the current operation;
(3) if the terminal user is currently using local modules (such as media players, cameras, and video cameras) with high memory consumption, the MMS application modules called by the conventional automatic receiving method per se also consume much memory, which will therefore likely cause a memory leak, causing a system crash;
(4) if the terminal successively receives a number of MMS messages, the receiving process continuously occupies a large amount of system CPU (Central Processing Unit) resource, which will therefore cause the occurrence of false system crash in the interface of the mobile phone terminal.
Thus, in the high end smart mobile phones in which software and service functions are relatively complicated, the technical problems of MMS reception shall be well addressed, especially concurrent problems caused by MMS reception and other services.